oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Treasure Trail Expansion
It’s a huge week for all the treasure hunters out there as treasure trails have received a massive boost. There are over 180 new items available to be discovered by solving clue scrolls including third age weaponry, new outfits and a host of other items. There are new rewards and brand new clues for every level of treasure trail. For the most advanced treasure hunters there are brand new elite clue scrolls, if you are able to solve these will help you uncover the rarest rewards. Elite treasure trails Elite clues are available as rare drops from a selection of bosses and high level monsters. These clue scrolls present the biggest challenge to all treasure hunters and have the highest requirements of any clue scroll. Exclusive to elite clue scrolls are new skill challenges. Skill challenges are inspired by a suggestion from Load 07 and will require the use of your skills to solve. If you receive a skill challenge, head over to Sherlock in the forest near Catherby who will be able to help you. If you are eager to hunt down some elite clue scrolls, here is a list of monsters you should look at. Abyssal demon, black dragon, Callisto, cave kraken, chaos elemental, Dagannoth Prime, Dagannoth Rex, Dagannoth Supreme, dark beast, General Graardor, giant mole, kalphite queen, king black dragon, kraken, Kree'ara, Kril Tsuroth, lava dragon, mithril dragon, Salarin the Twisted, skeletal wyvern, smoke devil, steel dragon, Thermy, Venenatis, Vet'ion and Zilyana. New Features When you complete a clue scroll the game will now tell you how many of each tier of clue you've completed, you can also find this information on the wall at the observatory. Patchy has learnt some new skills and is able to combine some of the new rewards that are available. He will be able to combine sagacious spectacles with a blue party hat, a big pirate hat with an eyepatch and the top hat with a monacle. The toybox in your player owned house has also been updated to store most of the new rewards. With the new trade system on the horizon we have taken this opportunity to rename some treasure trail reward items so they can be found more easily. Here are the names of the changed items. *Green d'hide body (t) *Green d'hide body (g) *Green d'hide chaps (t) *Green d'hide chaps (g) *Blue d'hide body (t) *Blue d'hide body (g) *Blue d'hide chaps (t) *Blue d'hide chaps (g) *Blue wizard hat (g) *Blue wizard robe (g) We all know how you like to set fire to things… so firelighters are now tradable so you can set fire to things in a range of colours. Clue scroll competition Everything to do with the clue scroll expansion was driven by the players. We received hundreds of great entries for the clue scroll competition and we've used as many as possible, if you examine some of the new clue scrolls you'll see who submitted them! Here is a full list of all the players that helped to make this update. Afropunk, AsheZ x, Cheapnub, Chris 1510, Cwars Addict, Danger Cook,Eager Beagle, Envies, Eul, House Host, I Lazybeef I, I see it all, iKips, Jokku23, Junk All Day, Load 07, Magyk, Menaceman22, My Saviour, N 3 M Z, No Eggs, Obama Fails, Pinkiepi, Prince Kyou, Rain of Life, Randomwannab, ScapeRune, Shegged, Sir Pvmalot, Tommyw70, Urdnot Grunt, Uv 6, Zarfnot In other news... Mod Ash has been hard at work with Clan Wars and you can catch a sneak peek at his progress so far later on during our Q&A Livestream on Twitch TV. The rewarding rewards poll which offers a host of new drops for wilderness bosses, even more new clue scroll rewards and lots of bank space to store all the new items in is now open vote here. To discuss the treasure trail expansion, visit us on the forums. Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach and Weath The Old School Team